Papaya Island
Papaya Island is a location on Earth, located east of Southern Continent and west of the Tropical Islands. It is where the World Martial Arts Tournament is located, and is where you can RP during the WMAT and its matches. You may also use the Papaya Hospital after a match at the tournament if you need medical help. The hospital is free of charge as long as you have competed in the WMAT and is only available during the tournament. (Note: You must stay in one of the slots for a hour to receive full health) RP Area Natch finally makes it to Papaya Island to compete in the World Martial Arts tournament. "I have to say, I can't wait to see the competition", Natch says. "I sense no high powerlevels here now, so no one might be here at the moment. "I guess I can take a quick nap before heading to the tournament", Natch says laying on a big rock and looking at the sky as he drifts off to sleep. Lord Trogeveta arrives to papaya island. "located east of Southern Continent and west of the Tropical Islands hm.... this is what i heard about papaya island i think this is the place i was looking for isn't it? wait natch will be arriving here at any second and if he does then this is papaya island for sure i need to wait for him but i can't wait to long i can sleep too long wait i can sence some great power levels here those are of natch natch must be here there he is sleeping at the rock".Trogeveta then moves his hands around natch's face but nothing happens acts like punching natch to see he is really sleeping nothing happens still. "he must be sleeping for sure, then why am i waiting for i should also rest here although it is good place for rest till WMAT" lies on the rock and rests. "Zzzzzzzzzz", Nath continues to rest for what seems like hours until he finally wakes up. "*YAWN*, man what a good nap", Natch says stretching his arms out. Natch then senses a high power level and notices Trogeveta is here sleeping. "Hmph, I should wake him up", Natch says with a laugh as he grabs Trogeveta by the collar and flies up and drops him in a lake. "urgh My clothes those were my special clothes all are wet now and i haven't took extra clothes with me :( by the way how did i get till here on lake last time i remember i was sleeping at the rock maybe i crawled in sleeping for the first time wait where is natch i can sense his power levels but i cant see him he would be around here somewhere lets take a bath". Trogeveta then takes bath at the lake. "i should do it fastly because i need to find natch also". Natch lands back on the ground and chuckles a little at Trogeveta. "So kid how've you been"? Natch ask, excited to see his pupil actually show up. Trogeveta after watching natch "I'm glad you are here i was here for about hours but i was awake here for about 50 minutes from now i slept whole day long here at this nice place" trogeveta said this by feeling great. and then he saiyeAd "this is papaya island isn't it?by the way how've you been?" trogeveta feeling excited after watching natch finally showed up. "Been doing great", Natch says. "I just can't wait for the tournament to start". "And I have to win this one, since I no showed last years", Natch says. "So how has your training been going"?, he asked. "I Also can't wait for tournament to start but also afraids because my opponent is you and on the first round i will lose but not that much damn easily maybe i could do a single damage maybe i could dish something out and about my training my training plan was simple 2 months of training in korin's tower(1 month will already be completed on 1st august) then i planned to train 2 more months in gravity chamber and then 1 battle to test my improvements and then back to training but WMAT does changes my all plan now at 1st august i will stop training from korin's tower taking one month so i can fight you on WMAT and after it i will train more 1 month there and then gravity chamber you already know and what about yours training plan?" "You'll see later in the tournament what I've been working on during training", Natch says. "But make sure to go all out on me, and don't hold back", Natch says. "That will be epic" Trogeveta says. "Of course i will not because you are not weak opponent you are some kinda legend i will be no match for you so i will go all out on you but hope at the end of tournament i wouldn't be carried out or killed". Papaya Hospital *Recovery Slot 1 *Recovery Slot 2 *Recovery Slot 3 *Recovery Slot 4 Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Tournament site